The Forgotten Day
by digifreak15
Summary: What would happen if Simon, Liz, and Chloe were hit by a drunk driver. Derek was driving behind them and saw. Simon only remembers two people, who are they? Read to see the answer!


**The Forgotten Day **

**Chloe's pov**

Simon, Derek, Tori, Liz, Kit, and I were traveling to the Hamptons to meet the rest of the Pack. Nick and Antonio had managed to get a place for us all to stay. Simon and Liz were with me in my car; Derek was driving Tori and Kit following me. He was following me even though both of us had GPSs with the address programmed into it. Liz and Simon were going at it, they had started dating and they had "friendly fights". This was one of those times; don't ask me what had started it because I can't remember. We were almost there when suddenly this other guy came into my lane, going the wrong way; I got a good look at him as he came at me. He was drunk off his ass.

"That drunken asshole is coming right at us!" Simon said.

"I can see that Simon!" I answered.

I knew that there wasn't much I could do. I looked back in my rearview mirror, and Derek was far enough behind us to not be able to see the drunken ass coming straight at us, but he, Tori, and Kit would be able to see the outcome and react quickly enough.

"There is nothing we can do right now is there?" Liz asked me.

"No there isn't," I replied honestly.

"That's why you looked back, wasn't it?" Simon asked.

"That and to make sure Derek couldn't see the drunk guy coming at us," I told them pausing for a minute before adding, "And he is."

Then I looked in front of me and saw that the drunken guy was right in front of us.

"Brace yourselves," I warned Simon and Liz.

Even with the warning we still weren't prepared for the crash. My head hit the steering wheel hard and I lost consciousness.

**Derek's pov**

I saw the crash in front of us and threw on the brakes.

"What the hell, Derek?" Tori asked me as I threw open my door.

"That was Chloe's car that crashed, Tori. Meaning not only is Chloe in danger, but Liz and Simon are too," I replied, panic creeping into my voice as I walked-no ran-no wait I mean jogged as fast as I could-toward the car.

That shut her up, I smelt the blood as I got close, that's when I yelled, "Dad, call 911!"

"Derek, thank god! The guy that rammed into us is drunk!" Liz said when she saw me.

"Relax Liz, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine it's mainly Simon and Chloe that were hurt from the crash," she informed me.

That didn't really reassure me at all. If anything I freaked out even more.

"Derek, relax. Call the Pack, tell them what happened we'll take care of everything else, okay?" my dad asked me as he came up behind me.

I nodded unable to think, how could I when my foster brother and my girlfriend/ love of my life/ soul mate were in danger of dying?

I managed to get a hold of Jeremy and told him what happened; my voice was barely above a whisper. He told me that I shouldn't worry that they would pull through. I knew he was right but he wasn't here, he couldn't see what I could, he couldn't see the blood, the wrecked car, couldn't smell the blood, couldn't feel the panic and pain I felt…I would never be able to forget today.

The paramedics arrived and so did the police and a tow truck for the cars. The paramedics got Simon and Chloe out of the car and checked Liz out. Liz was fine physically, like me she was not prepared to deal with this. Then as they got Simon and Chloe into the ambulances Liz came over to me and said that she had something to tell me.

"Yes, Liz?" I asked trying to bring my voice back to normal, but failing.

"Chloe, Simon, and I all saw the guy coming, Chloe looked in the rearview knowing there was nothing we could do and checking that you were far enough behind to not see the guy coming at us but still close enough to be able to react fast enough. Right before the crash she warned us that the guy was about to crash right into us, more to me since Simon could see the guy too," she told not meeting my gaze.

"Did she have a vision?"

"If she did she didn't tell us, she just knew that we couldn't stop this," still not looking at me.

"Liz, this is not your fault, so don't act like it is, and that means stop avoiding meeting my eyes," I said pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"How do you expect me to act, Derek? I came out of that crash without so much as a scratch and they're the ones that got badly hurt, how can I not act like it's my fault?"

"You got me there, Liz, you got me there."

**Tori's pov**

We were then told that one person could go with each person in the ambulances.

"I'll go with Chloe," Derek said.

"I'll go with Simon," Liz said.

Dad nodded, told them we would meet them at the hospital and they set out.

We were following them when I said to dad, "Poor Liz and Derek, they both blame themselves for this."

"I know, Derek was almost completely lost when I came up to him," dad told me.

"Derek, lost? Yeah, I can see that with both Simon and Chloe hurt. He probably feels like he failed them by not being there to protect them from getting hurt."

"It's because he cares, Tori."

"I know that, but sometimes he treats them like babies that need to be protected from everything, when they can take care of themselves and protect themselves," I said as we got to the hospital.

We waited for hours until we were finally told that they were stable and that we could see them. The only problem was that they were still unconscious. Liz and Derek still blamed themselves and I had finally had enough.

"Stop blaming yourselves you two! Remember where that has gotten us in the past… actually about a year ago!" I asked them.

I continued without waiting for a response, "It got us nowhere then and it'll get us nowhere now! You're not the only ones affected by this, you know! The Pack is, dad is, I am, the DigiDestineds are! Everyone we know is affected by this too, yet you guys are focusing on how it affects you, and blaming yourselves for it! Get over that, it's not gonna help at all, so just stop it!"

They tried to talk to me but I refused to listen to them till I thought they got over it. They knew I was right, so they were at least gonna try to stop, the keyword there is try.

**Liz's pov**

Tori was right we had to stop; it would not be easy for Derek though. He had promised Chloe he would keep her safe, but he didn't think about this when he promised that otherwise he would have been driving her car when the drunk guy crashed into us.

"How you holding up?" Mr. Bae asked me.

"Fine all things considered," I replied then added, "Derek is taking this harder than I am and I was in the car."

"He just wishes he was able to prevent it or to actually be able to do something helpful."

"Don't we all, Chloe had this look in her eye when she looked back at you guys. The look was like she wished there was something she could do, then she mouthed something, probably a spell. That would explain why Simon and I have less wounds than she does, and why Simon's aren't as bad as hers."

"And don't forget that it would be typical Chloe," Tori added as she came over.

Derek had gone to get everyone some food about 5 minutes ago.

When he came back we ate and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

When we woke up we heard a voice we recognized.

"Good Morning you three," Chloe said in greeting to us.

"Chloe!" We yelled.

"When did you wake up?" Derek asked as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"About an hour ago, so around seven since it's now eight."

Then about 15 minutes later Simon woke up. He sat up and looked around, and then Chloe started to cough.

"What were you just thinking?" She asked Simon, ignoring our protests as she stood up.

Then Simon must have thought it again because she got this look that said that was what she thought, but that it was just as bad as what she was thinking that he had thought.

"What was he thinking?" Derek asked Chloe.

"Tell them Simon," she said, avoiding the question.

"I only know my dad and…" He trailed off and we all thought he was gonna say "Derek", but he said, "Chloe."

**Kit Bae's pov **

When Simon told us he only remembered Chloe and I, I managed to see how everyone else was reacting; well we all already knew Chloe's reaction. Derek looked hurt, but only a little or that he showed. Tori was hurt he didn't remember her and seemed pissed because she knew he would probably try hitting on her (which is true he would), Liz, she seemed the most hurt by it, since she and Simon have been dating for about 6 months.

Then the doctor came in, "Hello, I'm Dr. Kido."

"You don't happen to have a son named Joe, do you?" Chloe asked him.

"Why yes, I do. Are you a friend of his, miss…?" He asked trailing off so Chloe could say her name.

"Danvers, Chloe Danvers and I'm not a friend of Joe personally, but my brother is. His name is Taichi or Tai and Joe probably would have said his last name was Kayima, not Danvers I just recently told them about the change, well actually it was a few months ago."

"Oh, yes and he has a little sister Hikari or I guess she prefers Kari."

"She does and that is my little sister too. … I'm sorry but I feel like I've met you before, it would have been when I was little and went by the last name Saunders, if that sounds familiar to you."

"It does, I treated you when you had selective amnesia, when you were about 4. You remembered everyone that you had been able to see when you were hit in the head, and you remembered some people you had been told about or as you told us that you had been thinking about before you were hit in the forehead."

"That makes a lot of sense," she paused then added, "I think I know why Simon doesn't remember you guys," she said pointing at Liz, Tori, and Derek.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"He has selective amnesia like I did, it makes perfect sense. He could see me, but couldn't see Liz, he was probably thinking about how Kit would react to the crash, knowing how Tori would react and how Derek would react and how Liz would probably be dealing with it all, therefore he wasn't thinking about you guys meaning he doesn't remember you guys!"

"That is a very accurate guess, Chloe. You were saved from getting selective amnesia again from a spell your mother did after you regained your memory on the people you had forgotten, so therefore you would be able to remember everything. Simon's head hit hard enough for selective amnesia to occur, so you're probably right," Dr. Kido said picking up on what had happened pretty quickly.

"So, how do we get him to remember us?" Tori asked.

"Well, we could try acting out things that happened in the last year that he had seen that involved you guys, see if that works, okay?" Chloe asked them.

They all agreed, while Simon sat there confused as hell. They went for a walk to decide what events they were gonna pick.

**Chloe's pov**

I had the perfect ideas of events that Simon seemed to remember parts of the only things about them that he didn't completely remember were the people involved unless it was me or his dad, plus the Pack and the DigiDestineds for some reason… wait he was thinking about how they would react too, damn it!

"So, any ideas?" Liz asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, believe me there are tons to pick from, he pretty much remembers every event it's just a matter of picking one that you guys were in and acting it out. But I have the perfect one for Derek," I told them.

"Please don't let it be the argument about recklessness and stupidity, Please don't let it be the argument about recklessness and stupidity, Please don't let it be the argument about recklessness and stupidity," Derek kept muttering under his breath, while Tori was muttering the exact opposite.

Liz looked at me as if she read my mind then smiled knowing what event was Derek's.

"I'll say that one after, Liz all you really have to do is…," I trailed off for dramatic effect, then added, "Kiss him."

"What about me?" Tori asked.

"Why don't you do the fight you started with me when you came to Lyle House?"

"Perfect!"

"And now to reveal what I was thinking for Derek's-because Simon almost remembers him completely in that event-is the argument that Derek and I had after I figured out if there really were people outside the safe house waiting for us to try and escape again."

"Damn!...Wait, did you say he almost remembers me completely in that event?" Derek said, looking at me.

"Yes, I did, Derek. And believe me I wouldn't have picked that event unless he almost remembered you completely in it."

"Oh, okay then I'm fine with it."

"Perfect, so do we- I mean Tori and Derek-remember what they have to say or do I need to write it down so we all know what was said?" I asked seriously.

"Write it down," Tori and Derek said with a sigh that said they didn't remember it well enough.

"Okay, I'll do that."

With that we went back to the room and I wrote down everything from memory.

"You really remember every word of both events?" Mr. Bae asked me since he knew Liz was just gonna kiss Simon to get him to remember her.

"Yes, I do. I kinda saw both events play out so I memorized what would be said, so during the event I had another chance to memorize the dialogue going on, and now I remember every word," I replied honestly.

I continued to write the dialogue, word for word, till every piece of it was there. I then handed Derek and Tori their respective papers with their lines as well as mine on them for their reference, telling everyone that Derek and I would probably skip over some lines.

"Okay so now that that's done why don't we start with Liz," I said.

Liz smiled and walked up to Simon who was sitting up in his bed. The look on his face was priceless! He had this look of: _what the hell is going on,_ written all over his face.

**Derek's pov**

I loved the look on Simon's face it was hilarious to see! Then as Liz bent down Simon was looking like he knew what was gonna happen, smug bastard, must've come from getting so many girls whenever we moved into a new town. He got like five to seven girls! Then when Liz kissed him his eyes widened in understanding and realization.

Liz pulled away and said, "Remember me now?"

"How could I forget you, Liz?" Simon asked.

Chloe answered that with, "You'd be surprised how easily you can forget people when you're hit hard enough, Simon."

"You remember?" Dr. Kido and I asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I do. I remember every minute of when I lost my memory of some people and when I was regaining my memory. Pain the ass for those I had to remember, and for me, didn't help that I had every doctor at the lab checking me out, asking me the same questions over and over again."

"So, that's why Liz kissed me to make me remember her, right? But what about those two," Simon pointed to Tori and I, "How are you gonna make me remember them?"

"We're gonna do a little acting of previous events that you remember that they were in the entire time, you were watching both events and you just don't remember them. I'm in both events as well so you will remember them after this. Why don't we start, Derek?"

"Sure, might as well get my torture out of the way first," I said.

"Why?" My dad asked, completely unaware of the reason since none of us really talked about what happened that day.

"I didn't like this event the first time and now I have to go through it again…" I said trailing off.

"I see, now why don't you two begin."

We got into position and started.

"Oh, this is a great idea," Chloe said. "The guy they're most likely to shoot is standing on the roof, giving them a perfect target."

"They won't see me up here," I said reciting my lines.

See gave me the same look she gave me back then, only about a year ago. I sighed like I did then, like she was making too big a deal out of it.

I then sat and said, "Okay?"

"I don't think it's a great idea for you to be up here."

"Sit down here, between me and the chimney. It's safe."

"It's not me I worried about."

"I'm fine."

"You're not coming inside, are you?"

"I will. Just sit down. I want to talk to you."

"And I want you to come in. We can talk there."

"We are now gonna skip to the next part," Chloe informed everyone

She then got back into the scene.

"I left you a note," she told me. "I told you where I was going and what I was doing."

"He got it," Simon said remembering. "Didn't matter."

"You think leaving a note makes it okay to do something-" I started to say as Chloe interrupted me.

"Don't say stupid," she warned.

"Why not it _was_ stupid."

Simon reacted the same way he did that night, winced and murmured, "Ease off, bro."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"It was stupid, risky and dangerous. Those guys could be out here with guns-"

"They are. Andrew was telling the truth. We need to get back inside before they hear us fighting."

"You were mad at me for staying on the roof," I said the way I did then, bearing down on Chloe.

"So I took off to spite you?"

"Course not. But you were mad at me for taking a risk. So you did the same, to prove your point."

"No fight with you is ever worth risking my life, Derek. And I wasn't mad at you. Upset, yes. Worried, definitely. But if I thought my opinion counted more with you now, it's a good thing you straightened me out fast."

"I-"

"I went out there for the very reason I said in my note. To find out if Andrew was lying to us or not. You wouldn't come off the roof, and you would have been one of the best people to go find that out, but you wouldn't come off the roof so I was the next best one, one they think isn't a threat."

"She's right, you didn't like what she did but you knew it needed to be done, still don't like it but you know she had to do it. Derek how the hell could I forget you of all people for god's sake!" Simon asked me.

"I don't know Simon I don't know," I answered.

**Tori's pov**

"Okay now time for the last person, you ready Tori?" Chloe asked me.

"Hell yeah I'm ready," I replied.

"Okay then let's start this thing."

I had the first line.

"Hey, Chloe just a heads up Simon's mine so back off," I said like I did then with the threat clear in my voice.

"Whoa, who ever said I liked Simon, Tori? Cause I sure as hell don't remember saying anything like that," Chloe said just like I remembered it.

"Well you didn't have to, he's cute, funny, and just happens to be one of the only guys here and you practically spend all day with him and that brother of his, so you must like him."

"Uh, yeah…as a friend I've known both Simon and Derek since we were little. And besides Simon's not my type."

"Oh, then who is your type, freak! If you don't like Simon then who, do you have a boyfriend waiting for you at home? Or maybe it's Derek. I'm close aren't I?"

"Even if you were I'd never tell you."

"Why, cause you're too afraid? You could get any guy you wanted just by batting those cute little eye lashes of yours couldn't you?"

"I wouldn't tell you because my love life or lack thereof is none of your damn business, Tori!"

Okay, she's a better actress than I thought, she just said that perfectly and the same way she did last time. Gonna have a hard time trying to keep up with her acting.

"Well, well, well, hit a sore spot didn't I? Guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."

"You wanna fight me, Enright? Go ahead, give me your best shot. I'm better than you any way."

That was when it hit me she wasn't just acting she was reliving the events as we acted them out. Damn! She's good to be able to do that, call up the memories as we went.

I went for my fake hit, last time it was real though. She dodged then it kept going till the point where Derek and Simon came in.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Derek asked Chloe mostly.

"Nothing, Derek. Victoria here is just being a bitch, but there's nothing new about that," Chloe replied.

She baited me with that one, dared me to try anything in front of them, witnesses to any future fighting that occurred in the next few minutes. I took it then and went after her, she dodged…again.

"You really need to work on your fighting skills if you ever want to beat me Victoria. I grew up surrounded by guys; I learned how to fight back and to protect myself and others if you ever think of going after people I care about with the intent to hurt them!"

"Oh, big threat from the girl too afraid to talk about her love life!"

"I don't talk about it because at this point it's nonexistent, Tori! Get that through that big head of yours, I don't have a boyfriend and I will never tell you anything about any guy that I crush on got it? You are not my friend and you most likely won't be any time soon!"

"Oh, if that's so I think we should be in separate rooms!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Tori, believe me I wouldn't want to spend another minute with you let alone share a room any longer!"

"Scene!" I called.

Then Chloe and I just doubled over laughing at that because we later became friends, while we were running but still.

"WOW! That was how you two first started out?" Mine and Simon's dad, as well as Liz asked.

"Yeah, we hated each other at first, then while we were on the run we got closer and actually became friends," Chloe said (she couldn't stop laughing even as she said that).

"Yeah Liz that's why you were put with Chloe and Rae was put with me when you guys came in. They hoped that Chloe would react better to you and that I would react better to Rae, the bitch who later betrayed us," I added.

"Now I remember everyone!" Simon said to us.


End file.
